


Illness

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flu, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sterek A-Z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is ill. Derek takes care of him





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Stiles sneezed 3 times while waiting for the kettle to boil. He feels like death, not even dying, he’s already dead.

“Nope, you get back too bed” Derek clutched his shoulders and led him upstairs

“Noooo got to go to work” he slurred but didn’t have the energy to fight him.

Derek laid him down “I’ll call your dad and let him know, you _cannot_ go to work like this”

“Derek…”

“Sleep” Derek whispered before kissing his forehead and running his fingers through his hair.

“Love you” Stiles says before drifting off to sleep

Derek smiles softly “Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Jealous


End file.
